1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dispensing device for free-flowing preparations.
2. Discussion of the Background
In the case of known devices of this type, the free-flowing preparation is contained in a container and is discharged from the latter by spraying, atomizing or by generating foam. An insert fitted into the container neck and a screwed-on cap have means especially designed for one of the above-mentioned types of discharge, such as distributor elements and a mixing chamber as well as the delivery path up to the outlet opening. A dispensing device of this type is known, for example, from EP-A-0 133 983.
If the container is to be reusable, the insert designed especially for spraying or foam formation, which must be seated firmly in the container neck during us of the container, must be removable from the neck. If the outlet opening for spraying or for discharging the foam is formed in the screw cap and the delivery path extends from the insert in the container neck into this screw cap, the screw cap which is only to be unscrewed for refilling the container can be used for the purpose of pushing the insert upwards out of the container neck with the aid of a so-called refill cam, which is formed on the inside of the screw cap and engages under the insert rim projecting slightly outwards at the top of the container neck. If, however, the screw cap serves only for transport protection and for tight, sealing and is to be unscrewed for any use, and, moreover, if the outlet opening is formed on a part closing the container neck at the top, the method mentioned above of making the container refillable by means of a refill cam on the screw cap cannot be used.